One year later
by JackStorm40
Summary: Au of sorts (a.k.a. not following exactly everything that happened afterward but some of it) . The story takes place after the events of Tartaros.
1. Prologue - Disbanded

Hey readers it's been a while since i posted anything due to School being a hassle but hey me and my co-writer Kurzon-Daxtrious0424 have still found some time to write. And this time it's a Fairy Tail one! And for those who found their way here i'd suggest you watch the Tartaros arc so you can at lest understand what has happened to our beloved characters. And if you chose not to well Spoilers are ahead. As well as spoilers for the Alvarez arc that rn is only in the manga.

And yes i have made a playlist for this story as well!

Song: Fairy Tail - Kizuna

* * *

"Fairy Tail will be disbanding." Makarov sighed  
"What?!" the guild said shocked.  
"Matser you can't do this!" One member said

"There will be no talking on this. You are to all go and find your own paths." Makarov said. Sternly.  
"But where do we go from here?" One member said worried.

"We're a family you can't do this!"  
"Fairy Tail is our home!"  
"You can't just disband the guild!"  
"This is bullshit!"  
"Fairy Tail can't just stop being a guild."  
"Why are you doing this master!?"  
"I can't answer all your questions children." Makarov sighed. "But please never forget the family you've made."

"Bullshit you can't." Roslyn huffed from the back wiping off her arms.

"Roslyn." Makarov sighed. "Please do not argue with me on this."

"After what i just went through having to see? I think i deserve an explanation." Roslyn hissed. "Would you like to see Laxus's lungs? Go ahead!"

Makarov sighed sadly. "I will not discuss this any more." Makarov said.

"Well i will." Roslyn hissed. "You're saying all my having to see my boyfriend's innards was for nothing?"  
"Roslyn stop this. I know you're just as shaken as the rest of us but i will not be arguing on this subject." Makarov said.

"Shaken?! SHAKEN?! IF you knew how i felt you wouldn't be feeding me crap to my face about how you can't say anything about how most of our livelihoods are about to come to an end! Hell yes we will talk about it. You told me once that i should trust my family members, we should talk things out. Well i wanna say something. I don't trust you." Roslyn hissed.

"Roslyn it's best that the information stay with me." Makarov hissed. "Then trust your guild mates and those you've bonded with."

"What guild mates. You just told me to my face i don't have any. If i can't even trust you and your ever so wise judgement, who else can i trust. Nobody!" Roslyn hissed. "And a guild makes a decision together. We decide together. And all of a sudden you decide you know all of our interests and can make a decision alone?!"  
"I am looking out for all of you. And this is the best choice of action." Makarov said "So please just find your own path wherever that may lead you."

"Last i looked it was in the core of Fairy Tail to make a decision together. We've always voted on everything. We've voted on kicking people out, we've voted whether to fight or avoid a fight. All of a sudden none of us have any right to that? The very thing we're given upon joining?" Roslyn huffed.  
"Then it is up to you all if you wish to believe in my judgement or not." Makarov huffed before disappearing from everyone's view.

"Hey you get back here! I still got a lot to say to you old man!" Roslyn hissed. The now dissolved Fairy Tail Guild was left alone at the foot of the rubble that was left of their guild hall.

"Well. Its up to you guys. You heard the man." Roslyn huffed crossing her arms. "Scram. Get lost. Go away."  
"But where do we go?" A member said starting to sound worried.

"I don't know. Find a nice lakehouse or something." Roslyn scoffed. "Take up painting or something."

"Fairy Tail is all I have ever known!" Another said frantic.

"Then find something else. I hear Mermaid heel is recruiting." Roslyn scoffed uncaring. Many had started to panic as a few tried to figure out everything Roslyn huffed turning away from them going back to work on Laxus.

"Alright everyone. The man has spoken. Scram." Roslyn announced. "Get lost." Some had started to make their own way from the rubble that was once the proud Fairy Tail guild hall, as a few remained looking completely lost.

"That includes you Laxative." Roslyn said seeing Laxus remaining. Laxus had remained silent looking at a very torn up banner that had once hung on the Guild Hall. Roslyn sighed coming over to sit next to him.

"I just can't believe this is what Fairy Tail has become." Laxus said sadly.  
"When you said fame and adventure i didn't quite picture this." Roslyn said.

"This isn't the Fairy Tail i grew up in. Nor the one i wanted to create." Laxus said. "This isn't wasn't what the First wanted of her guild."

"This isn't really what i pictured to see either when you told me the guild was going to be exciting and full of life." Roslyn sighed.

"Honestly this isn't something any of the guild mates should have seen." Laxus sighed. "The once eternal adventure has stopped."

"The eternal adventure was pretty short lived then." Roslyn sighed.

"It shouldn't have been." Laxus said sadly. "This isn't any damn fairytale ending."

"If it is i hate this story." Roslyn huffed.  
"It can't end like this." Laxus hissed.

"Afraid it does. Cause i'm not seeing any other way out." Roslyn huffed.

"I nearly died trying to save it and this is the fucking thanks i get? Pathetic ." Laxus scoffed.

"I know. I nearly had to let you die so that someone else could live." Roslyn huffed. "Don't ever make me make that decision again."  
"I wouldn't make you do something like that if i can avoid it Ros." Laxus sighed.

"You just made me. You… idiot. You big dumb lightning charged idiot." Roslyn huffed.

"I didn't mean to Ros." Laxus sighed. "Hey i'm your lighting charged idiot."

"Sure you didn't. You just decided to run out against my orders to eat some poison and rip up your lungs for life. And for what. So some villagers could get saved and our guild is gone anyway." Roslyn sighed.  
"Well at the time i hadn't figured the old man would do something like this. Figured hey as long as our guilds still standing who cares, but now look. We took out a whole entire demon guild, saved all of Fiore from becoming magicless, Survived yet again an attack from the black dragon of the apocalypse, seen a king fall and had the stars fight for us and yet we have absolutely nothing." Laxus said. "It's all like a bad nightmare but it's real."

"Thing is you can wake up from a nightmare." Roslyn sighed.  
"I wish Fairy Tail could wake up from this damned nightmare, but no." Laxus sighed. "Were trapped to live in it."

"And now my big strong guy isn't so strong to protect me anymore." Roslyn sighed.  
"I'll still protect you even if i could hardly move. So what if my lungs are damaged i can still breath and fight, even if i'm not my very best anymore." Laxus said.

"Oh no big boy. You're fighting for me days are over." Roslyn said standing.  
"I'm sorry but i will not just stand by and let you take the beating." Laxus huffed.


	2. Chapter 1 - Broken Bond

Song: Fairy Tail's theme (slow) - Rainy

* * *

"I mean it Lax. It's over." Roslyn said sternly.

"It's over? What do you mean it's over?" Laxus said looking at Roslyn worriedly.

"I can't just carry you around wherever Lax you know this. And you can't fight when i have to heal you every few minutes." Roslyn sighed. "I think it's best if we…."

"Don't you dare say the words i think your going to say Ros." Laxus said. "Like hell i'm losing you again."

"And you think Zeref's going to have pity on you just because he can use you on me? It's better if you're far away from me, and it's better if i just try to do my thing. Alone." Roslyn insisted.  
"Ros. I have watched you leave me two times and thought you died on me way too many times. I don't know how to handle not even knowing if you're okay or even how to get to you." Laxus said a bit more desperately. "I don't care what Zeref dishes out, we'll face it together."

"And if we stay together he'll kill you because he'll know i'll care. And he'll use it to his advantage. I can't give him that. If there's one thing i can't do, it's hurt the guild, or what's left of it." Roslyn sighed. "Not even for you."

"Roslyn." Laxus said weakly. "I don't want to watch you walk away again."

"Lax. I'm doing it for you. Because i care. And that care, if there's anything the spriggans have taught me. It's that that care will get you killed." Roslyn sighed kneeling in front of him.  
"Please Ros don't leave me alone." Laxus said sadly tears starting to form in his eyes.

"And if there's one thing Lacrimosa taught me. It's that i can't let you die for me. I can't abuse your love like that, just so i can live." Roslyn sighed patting his hands.

"I don't mind dying for you Ros." Laxus said weakly.

"And that's what can't happen. Because Zeref will know that will be what gets me to say yes. And i don't ever want to have to say that word, to him of all people." Roslyn sighed. "It's better this way. It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I just keep hooking up with the wrong people."

"I don't want to lose you Ros. You're the only person i've truly loved." Laxus said shakily tears starting to make their way down his face.

"I know. And that's why i have to cut this off. Here and now. Before i can't." Roslyn sighed.

"But Ros." Laxus whined.

"Lax. You know this is the best option. For both of us. I'm thinking of us both here." Roslyn said before standing and stepping away.

"Ros please." Laxus sniffled.

"It's for the better. For you." Roslyn sighed.  
"But your the best for me. Please Ros don't leave me!" Laxus sniffled.

"I have to. I need to. I refuse to watch you get hurt so Zeref can get his way. I'll die before he even attempts it." Roslyn sighed stepping away more.  
"I'm not weak, i don't care if my lungs are fucked i'll still fight for you. Please you don't have to do this alone." Laxus pleaded as tears ran down his face.

"That's the funniest thing isn't it. Would you rather watch me serve my use and die, or force me to watch you die for my own stubbornness." Roslyn sighed.

"There has to be some other way. Some way we just can't see right now. No plan is without a flaw that includes Zeref's, please." Laxus begged.

"Zeref's had four hundred years to think of this plan Lax. Everything that could go wrong. Everything that could be used. Everyone that could be used to his advantage. There's no happy end. No pot at the end of the rainbow. No great reward at the end of this quest. There's just either my death or yours. And i'd rather it be mine than ever be yours." Roslyn sighed.

"I don't want to live in a world without you Ros." Laxus sniffled struggling to stand up still not having gained all his lost strength.

"Even you should know by now. Fairy tales aren't real. They're for children. To keep their hopes up before eventually crushing them all." Roslyn sighed.

"I don't want a fairy tale ending i want an ending where we can be together." Laxus pleaded.

"And i want one where you can live. I want you somewhere far away. On a far beach relaxing not having to think about how the world's turned to crap. And not one thought about me." Roslyn said.

"I won't ever forget you no matter what." Laxus said sadly. "I…. i just can't let you walk out of my life again. I just fucking can't!"

"And i wish it could just go back to the days when you were jealous of me and wanted to kick my ass for making it to S-class before you. I want you to hate me right now. It would make it a hell of a lot easier." Roslyn sighed stepping back almost to the door.  
"I never hated you. The only time i could say that i did was when i didn't fucking know who you were or what you looked like. I fell for you the moment i saw your eyes lit up in excitement at the mention of Fairy Tail. and it only got deeper and deeper from that day." Laxus sniffled shakily taking a step towards her.

"Laxus. I can't say what's going to happen. Or what i'm going to do. But i will say this. I love Fairy Tail. I love you. I love my family. And my family is getting terrorized by someone i once called a friend. And i intend to do something about it so you never have to." Roslyn said firmly.

"I love you too Roslyn. I always have and always will. So please don't go. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. Please Ros don't just leave to never be heard from or till everything is over." Laxus sniffled taking another shaky step towards her. "Please i don't want to lose you. It hurts to be away from you."

"Lax. I've made my choice. I won't sit here and hide with you till it's all over. And i won't let you die for me, or for Zeref. I'm doing what must be done. Even if that means i need to give up something i love in return. I'll die better knowing you're safe and far away than knowing that right after me, they'll kill you." Roslyn said.

"I don't want to lose you. No i can't lose you." Laxus snapped "I can't fucking lose what i called a home, those who i called family and friends, and you all in one day. Please Ros don't do this."

"Lax just stop making this so hard. Just forget about me okay. Forget everything we had. Forget i ever existed. It'll make this a hell of a lot easier." Roslyn sighed sadly.  
"Ros please, i can't lose you too." Laxus said shakily uselessly wiping away some tears.

"Lax. Forget me. That's an order." Roslyn said before finally reaching the door. Laxus froze up shaking his head.  
"Please Ros." Laxus said weakly. Roslyn didn't even look at him opening the door to leave.  
"Ros." Laxus whined weakly as he took another shaky step towards her. Roslyn still ignored him stepping through the door to leave.  
"Ros pl-" Laxus was cut off as he started to cough. That caught Roslyn's attention as she turned hurriedly to him.

"Lax just get back in bed. Don't strain yourself. Not like this." Roslyn said worriedly. Laxus looked at her tears streaming down his face as he covered his mouth to try to lower the sound of him coughed.

"Lax you can't fool me." Roslyn sighed before raising her hand, a magic circle appearing under him as he could feel the healing effects at work. Laxus removed the hand as he breathed heavily having the wind gone from him wiping a bit of the spit that had escaped while he was coughing.

"Lax….. i'm sorry." Roslyn sighed seeing he'd recovered a bit. Laxus still looked at her with a pained expression unable to speak words with his shortness of breath.

"I love you. For real." Roslyn sighed before closing the door behind her. Laxus had uselessly reached out for her letting the tears roll down his face.

"Ros. Ros please don't do this! Come back!" Laxus coughed weakly, trying once again to try to make it to the door. Laxus had eventually made it to the door throwing it open.  
"ROS PLEASE!" Laxus yelled weakly. Roslyn had disappeared, the small hall leading from the room to the entrance completely empty. Laxus fell to his knees not able to hold back the sobs any longer.

"Ros….. come back… Don't go…" Laxus sobbed sliding down the wall to sit in the doorway. "Please…... don't leave me ….alone in this cold …..world."


	3. Chapter 2 - Ice Dragon

*This will be a long Authors note sorry*

I will try to update everyday but once again i'm still in this disgusting thing called School and have duties i must do. But hey summer is coming up soon so i'll be free to do fun stuff like write! This is also not the only story were working on this just being one of the many and the one with the most to it. We still have some FNAF stories we need to work on as well as Borderlands stories to work on. And if it's not obvious some Sengoku Basara stuff, you can thank whatever cruel gods for killing my ps4 making me go back to my ps3 and getting all the nostalgia of Sengoku Basara back.

Yes we have a few OC's in this story if you haven't figured that out. As well as a few theories well be adding into the story. Out of our OC's for Fairy Tail the main ones that will be in the story are:

Roslyn Helllsing [Fairy Tail/ Spriggan 12] (I'm not sure one what type of mage she is. If you want to really know you'll have to ask Kurzon-Daxtrious0424 on that!)

Chloe Monroe ~ {First generation} Ice/water dragon slayer [Sabertooth guild] (She's an OC from our Borderlands OC's that we've added cause we love her.)

Then we have some characters from other things that we love as wizards such as:

Jack ~ Celestial mage [Sabertooth] *Borderlands*

Masamune Date ~ {first generation} Lighting dragon slayer [Former Fairy Tail/ Sabertooth] *Sengoku Basara*

Chosokabe Motochika ~ {Third generation} Fire & water dragon slayer [Undecided]

Ieyasu Tokugawa ~ Light mage [Undecided]

Yukimura Sanada ~ Fire mage [Blue Pegasus] *Sengoku basara*

Mitsunari Isida ~ Dark mage [Undecided]

Mori Motonari ~ Light magic [Undecided]

Thank you for reading through my ramblings readers! Now on to the story!

~ Verto

Song: Fairy Tail Absolute Zero Silver Ost (i used Extended cause you never know!)

* * *

"Why do you think she picked here of all places." Natsu grumbled forcing himself to hike up the steep hill.  
"It's a secluded place. A place you can hide out." Laxus grumbled.

"Uh funny me and Chloe agreed that it would just be us." Natsu huffed.  
"I heard you were going on a training mission. So i decided to tag along, that so wrong?" Laxus huffed.

"Yeah. Chloe training me. Not Chloe training you and me." Natsu huffed as they reached the top, Natsu just a little ahead of Laxus.  
"I'm sure i won't be that much of a bother." Laxus grumbled.

"Whoo. That was good on the legs." Natsu said peering over the edge of the steep hill. Laxus rolled his eyes as he got to the top with a relieved breath.

"What's with the outta breath big guy? You out of practice or something?" Natsu said.  
"Piss off flame brain." Laxus hissed.

"Hm. This is actually a nice view. I can see her choice of training grounds in this case." Natsu said looking over the path they'd taken up here. Laxus quickly came up behind Natsu and pushed him.

"Gah! You bastard!" Natsu yelled rolling down the hill. Laxus laughed seeing Natsu tumble down the hill before his laughs turned into coughs. ' _Dammit. Gotta get somewhere. Hide it.'_ Laxus thought quickly rushing towards a set of bushes. Laxus hid behind one of the trees unable to really go too far from the coughing. As he coughed up several little puddles of blood the blood suddenly froze over into solid patches of ice. Laxus stayed where he was to catch his breath but gulped a bit uneasy seeing the blood freeze.

"You shouldn't leave blood wet. The animals will smell it and track us with it." The familiar voice of Chloe said over his shoulder.  
"Sorry couldn't really help it." Laxus hissed.

"Next time cough into this." Chloe handed him a small patch of cloth, enough to absorb the blood from his coughs. Laxus huffed but took the cloth.  
"Thanks." Laxus mumbled.

"So. You're hitching a ride on my training out here hmm." Chloe said leaning on the tree unknowingly smearing blood on her arm.

"If there's a problem with it i can train on my own." Laxus grumbled.

"No real problem with it. Just a difference in curriculum." Chloe said.  
"Well thanks." Laxus mumbled.

"Speaking of which how's your lungs doing." Chloe said seemingly calm.

"F-fine. Why do you ask." laxus huffed.

"... No reason. Just worried if one of my pupils is… not ready for the intensiveness of my training." Chloe said.  
"I'll be fine." Laxus scoffed.

"You're absolutely certain." Chloe prompted.

"Yeah i'm sure." Laxus growled.

"Good. Then maybe you'll treat me to a small match." Chloe said stepping out into a clearer area. Laxus tensed up.

"That won't be an issue will it?" Chloe said turning to him.  
"Of course not." Laxus huffed. Chloe only looked suspicious but stood waiting for him. Laxus gulped a bit as he pushed off the tree to step into the clearer area.

"Alright. We'll start with the basics." Chloe said.  
"Right." Laxus said uneasily. Chloe scoffed before her skin turned to an icy scale pattern. Laxus looked a bit worried but sighed.

"Oh don't give me that look. It's so you don't end up cleaving my head idiot." Chloe huffed.  
"Yeah." Laxus mumbled.

"Come on let's get going before idiot gets up here and ruins the fun." Chloe scoffed waiting on him. Laxus removed the familiar fur lined jacket and spiked headphones. The familiar lighting striking up around him.  
"I'm not completely against conversation while we fight. So what brings you out here sparks." Chloe said charging and striking with her fist at his head. Laxus hissed backing away a bit.  
"Gez why would you do that?" Laxus hissed.

"Oh that's right." Chloe said after a moment.  
"Huh?" Laxus grumbled "How would you know about that?" Laxus had asked as he reached up to his eye.

"My boys. They've got it too you know." Chloe scoffed.  
"Always figured third gen had something different." Laxus grumbled as he carefully rolled the glass eye back to a normal position.

"I thought there's only one way to do it." Chloe said surprised.

"One way to do what?" Laxus huffed blinking a bit

"Lacrima goes in through the eye right." Chloe said as if it should be obvious.

"Yeah?" Laxus said looking back at her. "It's not off to one side right?"

"Hmmm… Nah it's center." Chloe said walking up and fixing it a bit.  
"Well that's the first person to touch my glass eye other than myself." Laxus grumbled. Chloe glared at him before reaching in and popping the eye out.  
"Come on really." Laxus hissed.

"Give me a minute." Chloe huffed before rolling the eye to the right position and pushing it back in.  
"Well thanks. I guess." Laxus grumbled blinking again to get use to the eye being back into the socket.

"Eh- eh…." Natsu had made his way up the hill and was staring in horror. Laxus looked over at Natsu with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" Laxus hissed.

"I-it was fake this whole time?!" Natsu squeaked.  
"Yeah idiot."laxus scoffed. "How else do you think i got this scar?'

"H-h-how did you…" Natsu said timidly.  
"Well in short they strapped me to a table and cut out my eye." Laxus huffed. "They took the eye out and put the lacrima in. And just so happens they had a glass eye and popped it in."

Natsu looked disgusted and disturbed as he backed away.

"Best part is had to be awake during the whole thing. Just numb my face to cut into it." Laxus said completely calm.

"I've heard enough." Natsu shivered in horror.  
"Oh but i didn't answer your question." Laxus chuckled. "The stuff they used to numb the pain in my face started to wear off and basically i twitched, heh well more jerked a bit but the head restent made sure i didn't struggle to much."

"Stop it!" Natsu covered his ears.  
"Oh but the eye popping out sometimes is far from the best part." Laxus laughed.

"The best part is when the lacrima is showing." Chloe chuckled.  
"People freak out a lot with mine honestly. Guess bright yellow dosen't really look normal huh." Laxus chuckled.

"Probably cause yellow is probably the unhealthiest color out there." Chloe said.  
"Eh it's fine." Laxus shrugged.

"You're nasty big brother, you know that." Natsu whined.  
"Your lucky you don't have to deal with it idiot." Laxus said . "But of course if you want to boost your powers you could do it to."

"I'll do it for you. I did it for my boys." Chloe said.  
"I'm good… like fantastic, good." Natsu said backing up a bit more.

"Are you sure? I thought about getting it done actually. Except i can't find an ice lacrima." Chloe said pouting.  
"I'm sure." Natsu said .

"Aww. Maybe one day." Chloe said.

"Heh heh yeah, never." Natsu said.

"Good kid." Laxus grumbled.

"Yeah well i kinda promised Igneel i wouldn't do that." Natsu huffed.

"Did the same. But it's from Myrtenaster so i probably will." Chloe sighed. "Anyway. Warmups!" Chloe said sharply as Natsu stood straight.


	4. Chapter 3 - Training

Song: Fairy Tail Dragon Fight Ost

* * *

"Ice dragon's iron fist!" Chloe huffed as she punched the target, nearly cleaving the tree in half with an ice spear.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu yelled happily seemingly bouncing back from his horror as a few trees fell over and near by ones scorched. Laxus gulped knowing that even a few warm ups could be to much if he over did it.

"Lightning dragon's iron fist!" Laxus said as the familiar lighting flared up around his hands as he punched one of the trees and the lighting crackled as the tree threatened to fall.

"Hmm not bad." Chloe said inspecting the damage. " Natsu you could show a bit of control please."  
"Okay." Natsu mumbled.

"Alright. Time for me to teach you. As promised. " Chloe said moving to stand in front of them. "Hit me."  
Natsu chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright but you asked for it." Natsu said happily as Laxus stood his own ground silently. Chloe merely cracked her neck looking at Natsu blankly. Natsu rushed towards her his fist engulfed in flames.

"Ice dragon's iron tail!" Chloe huffed bringing her fist back as an icy form of a dragon's tail appeared, snapping out at Natsu, like a whip before sending him flying back into Laxus. Laxus quickly grabbed Natsu before he could crash into him, as a lightning strike quickly came down from the sky towards Chloe.

"Ice dragon's wing!" Chloe huffed as a large wing like shape appeared protecting her from the lightning strike.  
"Fire dragon's Sword horn!" Natsu said as Laxus had thrown Natsu towards Chloe.

"Ice dragon's sweeping wings!" Chloe huffed as there was a huge gust of wind pushing both away from her as a nearby hill was smashed by the force. Laxus huffed as he was pushed back as Natsu yelped as he hit the ground, Natsu quickly got back up charging at Chloe again.

"Hmpf. You just don't give up do ya." Chloe chuckled. "Ice dragon's roar!" Chloe took a deep breath before hitting natsu with a huge blast of snow and ice. Natsu yelped at the icy breath hit him as Laxus jumped out of the way of the breath.  
"Lightning dragon's roar!" Laxus said before a larged blast of Lightning came flying towards Chloe.  
Chloe made no move to get out of the way, simply sitting with arms crossed as the lightning struck her. Natsu broke free from the ice that had slowed him down before leaping at Chloe.  
"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu yelled as his feet were engulfed in flames.

"Ice dragon's lightning fangs." Chloe chuckled before her fists became solid ice, punching Natsu from both the front and the back shocking Natsu with the added lightning effect. Laxus looked a bit surprised but chuckled a bit.  
"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus said before throwing the lighting spear he'd created in the time Natsu distracted Chloe.

"Oh you're so predictable." Chloe sighed as she simply raised her fist and the lightning spear shattered as it made contact with her. "Water and lightning idiot." Laxus growled in annoyance.

"Ice dragon's iron fist!" Chloe huffed as Natsu had tried to attack from behind, punching Natsu in the gut. Natsu hissed but grinned grabbing onto Chloe.  
"Fire Dragon's Grip strike!" Natsu said before blasting a Fire dragon roar at her. Chloe looked surprised before all of a sudden melting down into a patch of ice.

"Oh crap we melted her!" Laxus gasped, already panting from the strain of the fight..  
"Uh oh." Natsu said worriedly. Running over to the patch of ice he immediately tried to use fire to melt her back, only making the ice melt into water.  
"Idiot you're only making it worse." Laxus hissed.

"What do we do then?!" Natsu panicked.  
"Well first, you stop making things worse. Flame brain." Laxus scoffed.

"What do we do then?!" Natsu said backing off as the ice froze over again.  
"I don't have all the answers to your dumb questions, but i know to keep fire away from ice." Laxus huffed. Natsu gulped running to the far end of the area away from the puddle that once was Chloe. Laxus sighed as he stepped back a bit.

"Did we kill her?!" Natsu gulped. "Ooh Jack won't like this one bit…."  
"Well it was your fault." Laxus huffed. All of a sudden the ice patch started to rapidly move towards Natsu.  
"Eh w-what's it doing now?" Natsu said worriedly not sure to attack or flee. All of a sudden Chloe reappeared looking angry as she punched Natsu in the face. Natsu yelped as he stumbled back a bit as Laxus chuckled a bit.

"Idiot! You melted me!" Chloe stomped her foot angry.  
"I'm sorry." Natsu squeaked.

"You will be." Chloe growled as she suddenly turned all ice, almost see through. Laxus narrowed his eyes unsure of what she was planning.

"Hmpf. Ice dragon's secret art. Shedding scales." Chloe hissed as the sky suddenly turned into a thousand tiny little ice pellets.  
"Not good." Laxus said quickly being engulfed in lighting and moving away from the two. The ice pellets hit the ground and suddenly started exploding, sending ice shards everywhere and merely deflecting off Chloe. Natsu yelped before growling.  
"Fire dragon's Roasting bath!" Natsu hissed as his entire body was engulfed in flames as the heat quickly spiked up around him. The ice shards quickly turned into rain droplets evaporating upon contact with Natsu.

"EEK!" Chloe screeched from next to him.

"Idiot you're killing her!" Laxus hissed reappearing behind Natsu. Part of Chloe's arm was already gone as she was panicking over her chest starting to melt next. Natsu growled in annoyance before Laxus punched Natsu. The Shedding Scales had stopped thankfully now Chloe was looking around for something that could freeze her back.  
"Your an idiot. She's here to train you, not to really fight you." Laxus huffed looking at Natsu who looked more than irritated looking. Chloe had found a pile of snow and was currently buried underneath it in a large mound.

"Kill him for me please!" Chloe hissed from under the mound.

"She's trying to teach you and here you are trying to kill her!" Laxus hissed.  
"I don't need a teacher." Natsu hissed back. That made Laxus's eyes narrow as he looked at Natsu for a moment with a suspicious look.

"So what. You dragged her out to this island for what. To kill her? For funsies?" Laxus huffed.

"So what if she dies? I don't care. This world deserves to burn." Natsu huffed.

"If only you'd had this attitude during the Lacri incident. We coulda taken her down faster." Laxus rolled his eyes. Natsu looked a bit saddened before looking angered again.  
"Zeref will be the first to burn." Natsu hissed.

"Damn right he will. Now reign it in before i become the first instead of him. Igneel taught you how to do that at least right." Laxus rolled his eyes. Natsu narrowed his eyes but huffed.  
"I don't listen to you, but i will make sure that damned black wizard feels the fires of hell first." Natsu said. Before Laxus could say anything an Icy hand came around him and slapped Natsu in the face. Natsu blinked for a few seconds in surprise.  
"What was that for?" Natsu huffed.

"Idiot you almost killed me!" Chloe hissed angrily.  
"I did?" I-i'm sorry." Natsu said looking worried his attitude completely different.

"Yes you did! Do you not see this!" Chloe waved the half formed stump of her other arm at him.  
"I did that?" Natsu said looking surprised.

"Yes, yes you did!" Chloe yelled.

"I don't remember doing that. I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"Also you shrunk my chest. You'll really pay for that." Chloe said threateningly. "I'm here trying to teach you and you try to kill me! Fine! If you don't want to learn, then i won't teach!" Chloe growled starting to stomp off.  
"No please i want to learn!" Natsu squeaked

"Clearly you don't! You even stated just now you don't need a teacher! So why am i here! You drag me away from my ma- husband, and don't even want to learn what i have to teach!" Chloe hissed.

"I do want to learn! Please i have to get stronger!" Natsu said. Laxus hummed noticing the rather drastic change of Natsu.

"Why should i?! After what you just did?!" Chloe hissed coming face to face with him.  
"I didn't mean to. Please i want to learn and get stronger." Natsu said. "I have to get stronger."

"Why. Why should you get any stronger. You clearly know everything already." Chloe hissed.  
"I don't know how strong he'll be later down the road." Natsu said rather seriously. "And it has to be that i learn from you. Please." Natsu looked rather worried looking at her.


	5. Chapter 4 - A warning

Song: Fairy Tail - Temptation From Darkness OST

* * *

"He? What do you mean? Why does i have to be from me?" Chloe said looking surprised.

"I can't really share all the details cause he wanted some secrecy, but please trust me." Natsu said. "I coincider Rouge a friend. I don't want to see him go down that path, if i can stop it."

"Rouge? Wha… what's wrong with my little boy? Tell me right now you little-" Chloe hissed grabbing him by the collar. Natsu sighed.  
"I don't know if you know of the Eclipse incident. But i know what fate wanted to do to him and i'm trying to stop it. I'd hate to see him go down that path." Natsu said sadly.

"Natsu. Tell me." Chloe sighed. "Whatever happens to my son… i want to know. I need to." Chloe said looking genuinely saddened. Natsu looked down.  
"He loses a lot of people and it drives him mad." Natsu said softly. "You happen to be one he loses, and the one that starts everything."

"M-me?" Chloe said before chuckling awkwardly. "Funny kid. I've been told a lot that i might die. This ain't no shocker." Chloe said awkwardly.

"You took some kind of mission and it was too much, as there was more than expected to it and you didn't make it. That's all he told me on that." Natsu said. Chloe frowned hearing this information.

"It hurt him and Sting deeply to lose you. But Jack didn't take well to it. He got colder to people and even to them. He got dangerously reckless, he took some kind of deal that was too much for him. Which ended up getting him killed as well." Natsu said sadly. Chloe looked shocked, as small tears looked like they were starting to fall before she wiped them away.

"Rouge went on a mission to eliminate a dark guild and Frosh was killed by one of the members." Natsu said looking a bit more angry than sad at this. "And that member happens to be a Ice wielder like yourself." Chloe blinked in shock before looking at her own arms.

"So i have to get stronger. I don't know how strong he'll be. I'll stop Rogue from losing everyone he cares about." Natsu said.

"Okay. I'll teach you. For my little boys." Chloe mumbled. Natsu grinned happily.  
"Thank you. I promise i won't let you down." Natsu said.

"I don't ever want to see my boys hurt. I'll die before that happens." Chloe growled clenching her fist.

"I don't want to see those i call a friend hurt, nor do i want to see him do that to Rogue." Natsu said looking a bit angry at whoever he was talking about.

"Alright. But i'm doing this for Rouge. I don't want him hurt more than he has to be. And i don't want anyone else suffering either." Chloe sighed.  
Natsu nodded. "I won't let my friends get hurt, nor hurt others." Natsu said more to himself.

"Alright then." Chloe nodded firmly. "For my boys."

"For Ros." Laxus mumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 5 - To find you

Song: Maroon 5 - Maps

* * *

Laxus panted heavily from once again being dragged into a sparring lesson with Chloe and Natsu.

"Alright. You think you can handle that. Or is it too many words for the great Salamander." Chloe panted with a grin.  
"Yeah shouldn't be that hard." Natsu panted.

"You always say it then you end up blowing yourself up." Chloe chuckled standing straight popping her back. "Lax you think you can handle it. I know it must be so boring for the great lightning god, to have to learn from a lowly ice queen. Ugh right?"  
"I just gotta practice that's all." Natsu said stretching out his muscles.  
"Of course i can handle it. I'm not S-Class for no reason." Laxus huffed.

"Aww look at my boys. So grown up." Chloe chuckled ruffling their hair before seeming to stop herself. "Ahem. Sorry. Got caught up in myself."

"Eh it's okay." natsu chuckled happily. "I don't mind honestly."  
"Can you give me a minute i need to go real quick." Laxus said out of breath.

"Go ahead." Chloe nodded. "Sorry i thought you two were- nevermind. Ahem. Anyway. Remember. Arms crossed, wide stance. Has a rather large blast."  
"Right!" Natsu said happily.

"I'm quickly regretting this decision." Chloe sighed seeing the area they'd picked mostly scorched and trees completely gone. Laxus had quickly left the area for training, as he had tried hard to keep from coughing. He made his way out of earshot for the dragon slayers, which was much harder than most. Natsu was too busy chatting up Chloe but he could see Chloe's ear twitch a bit in his direction. Laxus couldn't hold the coughing any longer as he leaned against a tree coughing harshly.

"Hmm. You hear that." Chloe hummed looking away from him in another random direction. "I hear deer. You hear it?" Natsu had stopped chatting as to listen carefully before smiling.  
"Yeah i do. What you hungry too?" Natsu said.

"Well yeah." Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"Race ya." Natsu chuckled. "Whoever can get more wins!"

"Tch. You've already lost." Chloe grinned. Natsu ran off into the forest after the sound of deer. Chloe instead turned towards Laxus's direction going over to Laxus. Laxus's coughing fit had stopped and he was now just bracing himself against the tree, trying to regain his normal breathing.

"What have i said about wet blood attracting predators." Chloe huffed.  
"Yeah, yeah i'll get it, give me a damn second." Laxus huffed weakly. Chloe sighed before coming over, wiping his mouth for him.

"Why're you really here kid." Chloe said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Laxus said weakly.

"You can barely make it through one session without busting a cough. I'm terrified to think what would happen if you actually tried it." Chloe sighed.  
"Tch you shouldn't worry about me." Laxus huffed shakily as his breath was still short from coughing and fighting.

"Laxus. Don't ever lie to me." Chloe growled. "I hate liars."  
"I ain't lying." Laxus mumbled.

"Zeref once told me when i was having Sting and Rogue that he would come back, and we'd get married and have a happy life. I believed him. For four hundred goddamn years i believed him." Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah well i ain't him." Laxus scoffed looking irritated by the mention of Zeref.

"If it weren't for Myrtenaster coming and wrecking that life, i think i would still believe him. But here i am." Chloe sighed. "The point is, i spent four hundred years believing an outright lie. I'm tired of lies."  
"And so my coughing makes you believe i'm not here to train." Laxus said weakly.

"I think you came knowing you couldn't. Thinking you wouldn't, and would just sit back in the shadows and watch." Chloe sighed. "You came for something else." Laxus looked away from her since she had seen through his facade.

"Well." Chloe said looking at him.

"So what if i did." Laxus grumbled.

"Laxus." Chloe sighed. "Just tell me. What really brought you here. Why do you keep running off in the middle of training and disappear."

"Running off in the middle of training should be easy enough to figure out." Laxus grumbled

"Hmpf. Then it's settled. I won't train a pupil who can't handle it. And i won't be responsible for a lesson that pushes you too far." Chloe huffed.

"I accepted that when i started this fiasco." Laxus huffed.

"Then until you either take it easy or leave, there will be no more lessons." Chloe huffed. "I'll go back to sabertooth."

"I know it's important to you and fire breather, don't worry bout me. I knew what i was getting myself into." Laxus huffed.

"Then why do you keep staying with it. Why do you constantly make me worried that one of these days each pant could be your last." Chloe huffed.

"Because i have to fin- because." Laxus stopped in his tracks looking away again, this time with a more saddened expression was on his face. Chloe sighed before turning his chin and turning his head, making him face her.

"Tell me. What is driving you so damn hard that you want to go through this." Chloe sighed.

"I didn't come here to train that's for sure." Laxus grumbled. "I…. i came to hopefully find someone."

"And yet you keep training." Chloe sighed. "You know by now they're not here. So why stay."

"Because maybe she'll come for him." Laxus said. "It's only logical that she would."

"She? Roslyn." Chloe nodded. "Well i can tell you one thing. She's not coming for him." Choe said. Laxus looked surprised before frowning.  
"How would you know?" Laxus scoffed. "Natsu is His little brother. If he's planning anything, He'll keep him safe and so he'd be one thing to go after, if you want to get at him."

"She made a lot of talk of going back to alvarez, last time we talked." Chloe said. "Said there was someone she was thinking of visiting."  
"Alvarez?" Laxus said looking shocked and angered.

"Yeah. Place she comes from right. I mean if that mark really does anything and it actually does compulse her to return to her lord, like she was led to believe it does-" Chloe shrugged. Laxus growled angrily.  
"I won't let him get away with this." Laxus hissed.

"And she told me not to let you. So you're staying here." Chloe said gripping his collar. Laxus looked at her definitely.  
"I won't just sit on the sidelines." Laxus hissed. "If i can't get her because she's been reeled in, then i'll find a way to get her out."

"And she wants you to stay here, so you could get stronger. And when you come back, she told me to tell you to kick Zeref's ass." Chloe hissed.

"I'll do more than kick his damned ass." Laxus hissed.

"And you're not going to the way you are now." Chloe huffed. "She asked me to train you stronger than any Dragon Slayer who ever lived. Even Natsu, and by god i will."

"What's the point in getting stronger if one fucking attack blows all the air from me and i cough my lungs out?" Laxus huffed. "Im fucking pathetic like this. I have nothing i can do to stop it."

"Hmpf. I was gonna save this lesson but whatever." Chloe sighed. Laxus looked at her curiously. Chloe suddenly punched him in the chest. Laxus gasped coughing once again. Chloe held him on her shoulder as she picked shattered ice shards off her fist.

"Here. Eat up." Chloe huffed forcing the ice shards in his mouth.

"I'm not an Ice Dragon slayer." Laxus huffed weakly. He found himself swallowing the ice shards anyway as he could feel them suddenly go down the wrong pipe, going to his lungs. Every breath was like breathing in cold air, but he could feel the burn in his lungs having something non air in them, before finally surprisingly being able to breath easy.

"It's a temporary fix. So don't go wasting it." Chloe huffed.

"Well thanks. Tho saying, hey this will help first would have been nice." Laxus gumbled.

"I put an ice shell on your lungs. It'll last you awhile. But it's limited. So don't go wasting it now." Chloe sighed. "Hopefully it will somewhat motivate you to stay and finish. At least a little?"

"Fine." Laxus said.

"And do me a favor." Chloe said turning to look him over her shoulder.  
"Hm?" Laxus said.

"Never say anything along the lines of you're pathetic or useless ever again. You don't even have any idea what pathetic and useless feels like." Chloe said.  
"Fine." Laxus huffed. Chloe chuckled before leaving him alone, going back over to Natsu who had come back with what must've been half the deer population.

"Aww you beat me." Chloe pouted.  
"Of course i did!" Natsu said happily.

"But the question is, can you out eat me." Chloe grinned challengingly.


	7. Chapter 6 - Interview?

"Miss Lucy it seems one of your interviews has arrived." Lucy looked up as someone handed her a stack of questions and information. "He's quite a short spoken person but i'm sure you can get him to talk!"

Lucy looked surprised at the mention of 'He' and looked through the questions, nearly stopping at the name Laxus.

"Hmpf. Somehow i'm not surprised by the smaller quarters." Laxus came in, wearing a long brown cloak and having to duck into the room.

"Uh Laxus. This is…. A surprise." Lucy said surprised.  
"Been a while blondie." Laxus said.

"A little more than a while. What brings you in. Last i looked you're not really a publicity kinda person." Lucy said surprised.  
"Your Ros's friend. I was wondering if you knew where she went after the old man disbanded the guild." Laxus said simply.

"Well… Afraid i can't actually say much on that." Lucy sighed.

"That's better than most of the answers i've gotten." Laxus gurmbled.

"That's the thing. Most of it's classified." Lucy sighed.

"Well what can you tell me?" Laxus asked.

"She's gone back to Alvarez. Back to the Spriggans." Lucy said. Laxus huffed crossing his arms.  
"Great…." Laxus grumbled.

"The rest i'm allowed to say just not… well… here. Spriggan right to privacy and all. Also nobody can get into Alvarez lately." Lucy sighed.  
"Well i'll be in town for a few days, if you want to meet up somewhere, where you can share." Laxus said. "As i've caught wind of. The ports have been really strict. lots of searches for ships that go to their ports."

"It's been really annoying. It's a total lockdown." Lucy sighed. "I've got a place here in town. You can stay there."

"Very. For those who want answers and for those who don't." Laxus huffed. "Sure i guess."

"Before the cutoff there was a lot of talk of the emperor building up the army." Lucy sighed.  
"Which only confirms my suspicions." Laxus sighed. "I don't think Fiore will be living in peace for much longer."

"Doesn't help that there's a lot of false reports on Ros. People seem to think she was the Fairy Tail leak." Lucy sighed.  
"Ros wouldn't do that." Laxus huffed. "Wish i knew who it was tho."

"I have a few suspicions." Lucy sighed.

"One thing i have caught wind of is. The emperor isn't there but somehow giving commands and the Spriggans are following them." Laxus sighed. "Don't know where he is or how he's doing it."

"You think Zeref split and ran?" Lucy said.  
"If anything, he's not really a coward." Laxus grumbled. "He is probably getting info or something. I'm not sure."

"Here i had hoped you'd be the man with the answers." Lucy sighed.

"Was hoping you had more information than i did honestly." Laxus sighed. "I ask around every mission i go on."

"If i might ask… Where have you been." Lucy asked.

"For a while i've been training." Laxus sighed. "Now, just trying to get information from wherever the wind carries me."

"Last time we saw you you could barely walk. Now you're fine. Something obviously happened." Lucy sighd.  
"I got help let's just say that." Laxus said. "You have any clue where the thunder legion ended up? I want to drop by and tell them hey."

"Last i heard. Blue Pegasus." Lucy said.

"Ah. See they got some kind of work for them." Laxus said. "Any news on the others?"

"Ah… No word from Erza honestly. Natsu's up and gone. Mira and Lisanna and Elfman are waiters." Lucy said. "Roslyn… well there was a lot of talk of her army marching through and seizing cities. And she killed one of their leaders when he wouldn't hand everything over."

"I'm sure Natsu's fine last i saw him he was. Erza she's her she'll be fine. Good to hear." Laxus said. "Ah i'm sure there's got to be some reason for that kind of action. Just wish i knew what it was."

"And she wiped out one town when they wouldn't simply just hand over their food and supplies." Lucy said worried.

"Alvarez is definitely getting ready for an attack." Laxus said worriedly.

"The question is are you going fight her?" Lucy asked.

"I'll fight everyone else, but her…. I'm not sure i could." Laxus said.

"How… how did things end with you guys. I mean she left without a word…" Lucy said.

"I'm not going to share that." Laxus said looking saddened.

"Things ended for real i guess?" Lucy said.

"Yes." Laxus mumbled sadly.

"I'm shocked actually. You two were kinda the power couple of Fairy Tail. Big brother and Big sister." Lucy said.

"It was for the best. He could use us against each other if we were still together." Laxus mumbled.

"It doesn't sound like you think it's for the best though." Lucy said worried.

"I don't like feeling like i am going to have to fight her when they attack. But i know what she meant when she left. Doesn't mean i don't still have feelings for her." Laxus grumbled.

"You want to get her back huh." Lucy said sadly.

"Of course." Laxus huffed. "Just like how i want Fairy Tail back."

"Lax, i want to warn you. If she really is doing this…." Lucy said worried. "She may not want to-"

"I know she doesn't want to. I know Ros." Laxus said.

"Lax i know you love her but, she may just be doing this of her own will." Lucy said.

"No she wouldn't do this sort of stuff if he wasn't ordering her to." Laxus hissed.

"You think he's ordering her?" Lucy said worriedly. "But why. How? What does he get out of her?"

"I don't know what he's getting out of it. But i can't believe that Ros would do that on her own free will." Laxus huffed.

"I don't know. You were the one sleeping with her. I figured she'd tell you everything." Lucy sighed leaning back in her seat.

"She didn't because i never asked." Laxus huffed.

"Well you should have asked. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation." Lucy sighed.

"Never thought we would." Laxus growled.

"Laxus. A lot of stuff happened that never should have. We never thought Makarov would ditch us. We never thought Zeref would ditch us." Lucy sighed. "Everything's gone to hell and nothing we could do about it."

"There's always something. You just have to find it." Laxus said.

"Well. Technically you were guildmaster. So what do we do." Lucy said.

"Right now all we can do is gather information. We need to figure out what their intentions are." Laxus said. "And we need to find everyone."

"And what. You're going to be the one to do it." Lucy said.

"I'm trying to figure out Alvarez's intention." Laxus said

"Hmm. Well if we can find Natsu that question will be answered." Lucy said.

"Haven't seen him since i stopped training with him and Chloe." Laxus said.

"So that's where Chloe went." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Natsu was training under her. As weird of a match that is." Laxus said.

"Fire learning from Ice? Okay now you're joking." Lucy chuckled.

"Wish i was." laxus said.

"Anyway. This is where i'm staying. If you want to visit Freed and the bunch go ahead." Lucy said pushing a card with directions on it. "You can find the place… i hope. Or at least not end up a repeat of the grocery incident."

"I'm not that bad." Laxus grumbled taking the card.

"You don't still ah… smoke do you?" Lucy said looking disapproving.

"Not any more." Laxus said

"Oh right…. Your lungs." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Laxus huffed

"That didn't ever get fixed huh." Lucy said as Laxus turned away to cough into his hand. After the small coughing ft laxus growled.

"What do you think." Laxus hissed.

"Sorry. Sorry." Lucy said backing off. "Well um… thanks for the visit."

"No problem. Your one of the easier to find you know." Laxus chuckled weakly.

"I haven't been trying to hide." Lucy said with a smile. "It was good to see you. It's good to see you're alive."

"Obviously." Laxus said rolling his eyes. "Same to you blondie. I don't plan to die anytime soon."

"I certainly hope not. I'd like to believe there's at least one Dreyar i can trust not to die on me." Lucy said with a smile as Laxus moved to leave.

"If Fairy Tail comes back I'll come back to lead it. I'd just be wrong for anyone else to." Laxus said

"Not that you'd let anyone else." Lucy chuckled. "Oh i actually did see Ros one time. Stopped by to say hi, like you did." Lucy said quickly picking a packet of paper out.

"Really?" Laxus said surprised.

"Yeah… she's really been flashing that Alvarez mark around a lot lately. Plus a change of outfit." Lucy said pulling out a picture, seemingly taken recently. Laxus walked back over to the desk to look. Lucy had taken it with Roslyn, Roslyn having definitely changed outfits into tight fitting black armor, kind of like her demon form armor. And right on her arm was the Alvarez mark, in a pretty pink color. She'd also changed her hair from brown and pink to just pink. Laxus sighed seeing the picture.

"Kind of reminds me of something Makarov told her. 'Don't let the demon dictate you'. I think she may have ignored that warning." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah." Laxus chuckled.

"Oh and the papers…. Something about reversing the negating magic you have or something along that line." Lucy sighed.

"Really?" Laxus said surprised.

"Yeah. I couldn't make any sense of it, but maybe you can." Lucy said handing the papers. "Keep the picture too."

"I can always try." Laxus said taking the papers. "Thanks"

"It was nice seeing you again… big brother." Lucy said with a smile as Laxus ducked out of the office.` He stared at the picture on his way out, not even glancing at anyone else.

' _Ros…. where are you. What are they doing to you right now._ " Laxus thought worried.


End file.
